<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of the Ten Thousand by Noble_Actual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864509">One of the Ten Thousand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Actual/pseuds/Noble_Actual'>Noble_Actual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Actual/pseuds/Noble_Actual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelius Caracalla is one of the Emperor's Adeptus Custodes, fearsome beings sworn to protect the God-Emperor from all threats, immediate or otherwise. It is in the latter that he has been charged to operate, commanded by his Captain-General, but first he must survive the Second Battle of Terra if he is to carry out his sacred task.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of the Ten Thousand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Square of the Indomitable Will, Holy Terra</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>M42</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Terra burned. It's usually oppressively smog clogged sky was replaced by the cruel swirling darkness of flames, it's gold furnished buildings were scored from bullets and shrapnel, the pristine white buildings darkened by raging fires and violent explosions. The floor was filled by the clutter of rubble, a thin haze of dust hung in the air, forced into torrents by the flames that surrounded it, while the square, once filled with the solemn prayers of the uncountable prayers of pilgrims to Holy Terra, was now filled by the rip of gunfire and the clashing of weapons. Cries of anger and terror rebounded off the walls as man fought against the unspeakable horrors of the Warp that had burst their way onto the sacred soil of humanity's homeworld.</p><p>In the chaos strode Aelius Caracalla, his golden auramite armour of the Adeptus Custodes was as scarred as the buildings that surrounded him, the greatest sacrilege was the Aquila upon his pauldron had been blasted unrecognisable through the heat of battle. The outrage fuelled him, he harnessed the rage within him and held it aside for the time being, he could not afford to be distracted. Ducking low beneath a broken doorframe, Aelius found hhimself in a shell of a large habblock, its interior gutted and jagged holes in the rockcrete allowed what little light there was inside, shining dimly on the hastily assembled command shelter. It was only a few blocks from the front line, from which the sound of las-rifles firing could be heard clearly. He towered over the other occupants of the room, who all seemed to receded in stature and posture when he entered the room, as though they recognised their inferiority to his position and profession. Only one person didn't; Commander Pedar Decian.</p><p>"My Lord Custodes, I hadn't realised there were enough to spare of you for this assault" he said in deference, making a low bow. Getting to his full height, Pedar was still amongst the shortest in the room, but carried himself with the authority and dignity of an Astartes. He was a stout man, large shoulders that hunched over, one hand almost permanently in the grip on a las-pistol. His skin was dark and his eyes narrow, like a hawk's, scanning the room for indication of how his peers felt to his commands, scrutinising them at all times. A mean scar spread from his chin to his brow, almost quartering the corner of his mouth, while his head was a closely shaven fuzz of dark hair.</p><p>"You are correct" Aelius answered, reciprocating Pedar's bow with a small nod "However, to seize this square would close the gap between the 34th Terran Pilgrims and the 170th Zulur Bombadiers"</p><p>"Thereby protecting the flank of the besieged Lion's Gate, I see" Pedar added, his tactical accumen allowing him to understand the intentions with little explanation, Aelius nodded affirmatively and remained silent. Without a moment's hesitation, Pedar flicked on the holo-screen that lay inside the table in the centre of the command centre, it came to life in a soft glow of blue light, instantly rearranging itself into an outline of the radius surrounding them, the buildings illustrated by hollow blue squares, the front line a mess of blue dots, some flickering out in the time it took to breath facing a featureless red square. "We" Pedar spoke again, blowing onto the table to clear the thin layer of dust that had settled on the surface "Are blue, our numbers and resolve are finite, our foe's? I cannot say, but we have faced them in battle before and they do not surrender easily, especially their vile spawn" he spat. Pressing another buttons, the display on the screen shrank into a corner while an identical display took its place, however the dots began to take the shape of an arrow pointed at the centre of the red square.</p><p>"A frontal charge? That seems a waste of resources, given the circumstances" one of the assembled men spoke, his voice hoarse and clearly paining him to speak. His form was hunched over and face hidden by his hood.</p><p>"Correct, Logistar Gaman, however we are without choice in this regard. In this instance, rather fortunately, we are faced with solely those vile heretics and traitors from the Astra Militarum, not their Astarte Heretic kindred nor their spawn, they seem more occupied with charging the Lion's Gate head on. This grants us a foe with which we are on equal footing" Pedar replied, lifting his hand conciliatory towards a lean female Commissar, who held her cap in the crook of her arm. She seemed to have been caught before she could speak "In terms of equipment, not in faith or training, in that these heretics pale greatly, there is no doubt of that. Additonally, we have stalled their approach at at cliff's edge. If we can force them from their position we can kick them from this tier and give both us and the defensive line some breathing room" he added, looking around, indicating he wished for questions, though none were able to be voiced until an inhumanely deep voice spoke up from behind Aelius, who had stood near the door;</p><p>"This plan is wasteful in men, Commander, but seeing as this sector is the only one where the heretics have taken root, I see it as a suitable penance for your failure" Aelius recognised the voice before the assembled commanders had a chance to bow. He turned his head and saw a fellow Adetus Custodes, Decius Domita, stood in the doorway, the light obscuring his front while highlighting the decorated edges of the Custodian's armour.</p><p>"Brother" Aelius said, making the sign of the Aquila towards him, which was returned. He heard the click of a private vox-channel being opened between the two superhumans and he allowed its access.</p><p>"I see you have made friends on your expedition" his voice crackled through, the signal facing interference from the dust that clogged the air.</p><p>"Brother, I had expected the situation to be dire, but these men are simply desperate to be attempting this." Aelius replied, his eyes trained on the talking figures of the command centre. His grip tightened on his Guardian Spear as he saw the Commissar and Pedar begin an heated argument.</p><p>He almost scoffed at this typically mortal behaviour, the Commissar no doubt terrified for her rank knowing that a Custodes is disappointed in their performance and demanding that they display their faith with an even riskier attack, while Pedar possessed a backbone, a rare attribute for the officer class of the Astra Militarum, and argued at the stupidity of the Commissar. It would no doubt fall on the two Custodes to decide on the appropriate strategy. How these mortals quickly retreated to letting others make their decisions for them if their position was at risk.</p><p>"It is a dark time for Terra, we can only pray that the Primarch Reborn can reach Terra in time to relieve us, but we must do what we can to ensure the walls of the Imperial Palace are not compromised, even if it means participating in these mortal's foolish concept of suicidal courage" Decius responded, his helmeted head turning from the command table to Aelius and back.</p><p>After a few moments of the Custodes standing as quietly as they would had they been following their regular duties, the heads of the assembled command centre turned, one-by-one, to gain the approval of the demi-gods. This time, Aelius let himself scoff, though he kept his vox channel muted to prevent insulting the mortals too much. They could only take so much scorn without throwing themselves into a suicidal depression at how they had offended the immortal warriors of the God-Emperor. It was an annoyingly common thing to occur to Aelius, he felt his disappointment grow.</p><p>"My lord Custodians, we find ourselves unable to agree on what path to take, as I'm sure you have heard. As the God-Emperor's eternal guardians, we believe you hold the authority to make the final command, if you would deign to do so." Pedar said, though he hide his face, likely riddled with disappointment for his fellow officers.</p><p>"A decision I find myself unable to commend but I will accept nonetheless" Decius answered them after a few moments of silence. He hefted up his Guardian Spear and slowly spun it to point towards Pedar "However, I will do so once. You are officers of the Astra Militarum, I expect you capable of making decisions in war. Do not become addicted to the orders of the Custodes or the Astartes, or else you will find yourself stunted and unable to lead for yourself." he added, bringing his spear back, its base gently landing on the dusty floor by his foot. He sent a vox-click to Aelius but no words. Aelius spoke without hesitation.</p><p>"Commander Pedar's plan is the only one in which the heretics can be forced from their position without egregious loss of life, something we must not be wanton about such a thing." he ordered, and with that the officers bowed and seemed to melt from the room, no doubt to spread the order down the line to prepare for the attack.</p><p>Last to leave was Pedar Decian, who seemed to hesitate. Though he was not human himself, not in the regular sense, Aelius had a keen ability among the Custodes to understand what human emotions were. It did not take a genius to recognise Pedar's wish to say something but not wishing to step out of line, as doing such a deed in a regular context would incur vicious punishment from the Astra Militarum.</p><p>"Pedar, you may speak"</p><p>"It's nothing, my Lords, I just wished to apologise for the conduct of my peers during the brief, how we appeared to be indecisive" he spoke apologetically. Aelius had seen Pedar at work frequently throughout the days that the Imperial Palace had been besieged by the hordes of Chaos, yet this was the first time he'd seen the man act in this manner. Decius seemed to pick up on this as well, for he rest his giant Guardian Spear against the pockmarked walls of the hab-block. He strode forwards slowly, though the intention to avoid scaring the man was unnecessary, as Pedar's eyes met the eye lenses of Decius's helmet without so much as casting his eyes away.</p><p>"I, we, only spoke the truth." Decius said "Though I had aimed it more at the hesitant and fanatical members of your Command. Though we are the Emepror's guardians, we cannot be expected to make every decision in such a large battle, our task is the protection of the Emperor himself. That is why it lays on you mortals to take the reigns when it is needed, otherwise the Custodes would be unable to perform our sacred task, do you understand?" he asked, his tone remarkably soft</p><p>"Yes, my Lords, I will ensure that my comrades understand this as well" Pedar nodded, before placing his flak-armour helmet on his head and saluting with the sign of the Aquila before moving to depart. Decius held up his hand gently, stopping Pedar in his tracks.</p><p>"Be sure that you do. The Imperium can afford no more weak-willed leaders. Be sure you are not on of them" Decius added. Pedar nodded after a moment's apprehension before exiting the building, a quick dash to the side saw him vanish from view. Decius turned to face Aelius.</p><p>"Quite the teacher" Aelius said, and Decius let out a small, husky chuckle.</p><p>"Mortals require far too much guidance, I don't know why you volunteered to come here"</p><p>"I don't know why you followed me" Aelius replied back. Decius walked back to his Guardian Spear and picked it up, giving it a quick, skillful twirl, before letting it rest on his shoulder. He reached out and placed a hand on Aelius's shoulder.</p><p>"Shield-Captan Galatian ordered me so, reports manage to find their way through at the numbers being greater than we had thought. Granted, they had to tear me away from one of those vile daemons before they talked enough sense into me to come here. I much preferred fighting those beasts than these pitiful beings"</p><p>"As did I, Decius, as did I" Aelius muttered, stepping out of the Command Centre and into the streets. While the sound of battle on Aelius's journey to the Square had been chaotic, now it took on an almost furious character. The rippling sound of heavy las fire intermingled with the thudding of auo-gun fire, while screams tore down the street as artillery and mortars rained down on the heretic's head. In front of his, a small system of traffic had grown during the briefing, with a train of bloodied and wounded guardsmen either hobbled or were carried up the shattered road, while a small stream of able bodied guardsmen, in a variety of damaged states, were arriving at the front. He had not known where the reinforcements had been seconded from, but it seemed news of the charge had snaked its way up the line. Each one bowed un deference as they passed the duo of Custodes, resplendent despite their damaged armour, they still seemed like gods to the mortal eyes, but now they look like the ancient Grecian gods of war, wrath incarnate.</p><p>A curt conversation between Aelius and Decius saw the two join the quickly growing stream of guardsmen towards the front, he could hear the hushed gasps of the guardsmen as they rushed past. It was a rare sight to see a Custodes, but to see two? To them, it was as though the God-Emperor themselves had blessed them. Aelius almost sensed a spirit of resolve fill the men as they recovered from their religious shock. Aelius knew that many of them would not survive the coming battle. It almost saddened him to think about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>